Animated trouble
by thessan11
Summary: When two siblings end up in TFA, they have to figure out what to do with an allspark shard, how to escape Decepticons and find the autobots before they become another victime in Starscreams search for power! A humor fanfic
1. Prologue: In which a walk gets

A fanfic by me and me bro:

A/N this is a humour story written by me and (strange enough) my little brother. It's written for pure fun and because we have nothing else to do this rainy April day :)

A/N 2: For I moment I forgot, we don't own anything. Except ourselves of course XD

Prologue: In which a walk gets complicated.

"I'm boooooooooooooored!" Andrew wailed for at least the 3 467th time.

"Well find yourself something to amuse you with." His three year older sister Thess replied growling over being interrupted in her thinking, it would take ages to be back on track again.

"But I'm still BOOOOOORED!" Andrew replied two moments later. Thess rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm not going back, dad was angry enough to eat rocks and spit out pebbles." She said turning towards her shorter brother. The Siblings were told that they looked a lot the same, which they couldn't understand. Andrew was short for his age, had sand coloured hair and green-blue eyes. Thess on the other hand, was taller then most of the people in her age, had dark brown hair and dark blue eyes.

"I can't… wait what is that" Andrew said and looked down in the ditch where a large metal thingy lay.

"I don't think you should touch that… It could be dangerous." Thess said glancing at her brother who had immediately kneeled to touch the object.

"I could poke it." He offered and took up a stick to poke the object with.

"Wait." Thess started putting a hand on his shoulder, which was probably lucky for just when the stick touched the metal thing, it shimmered and disappeared, taking the two siblings with it.


	2. In which siblings get confused

Chapter one: In which siblings get confused

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Thess shouted as soon as the world came back in view again.

"I didn't do anything!" Andrew replied still holding the stick in one hand.

"You POKED IT!" Thess exclaimed her eyes flashing.

"But…. It looked so…. Funny…" Her brother murmured. Thess growled and slapped him across the head.

"Ouch! What was that for!" he said rubbing his back head.

"For getting us in to trouble. " Thess said, "Now, where in the world are we?!"

"To be honest, I don't know." Her Brother said straightening up. "but at least it's hot!"

His sister sighed and buried her face in her hands, mentally making a note to slap her brother again, but not right now. They needed to figure out where they were. And how they were getting home.

"Ehy! Where did the thingy go?" her brother said looking around them. Thess resisted the urge to slam her head into the wall next to them.

"Wait, were in a town of some sort." She said looking up from the wall and towards her brother who was now staring out on the street.

"AWESOME!" he exclaimed. When Thess walked up beside him she could nothing but agree. The sight was really… awesome. Every where on the street in front of them there were different sorts of robots. Some was walking dogs, others were driving cars, and some were even selling ice cream.

"Neat." She said glancing at her brother with a wicked smile. "I think I know where we are."

"I don't know, it sure looks familiar, do you think… OUCH! What did I do now?!" her brother exclaimed glaring up at his sister who had once again slapped him.

"Your brain is asleep again you moron. Press the on button and answer that question again." She replied still with a wicked grin.

"Ehh…."

"DETROIT! Were in Detroit you glitch head!"

"Oh, I knew that!"

Thess groaned.

"So were in Detroit, what's so good about that. DON'T HIT ME!" he said taking cover behind a trash can when Thess raised her hand again.

"OK, were in Detroit!" he said Thess made a gesture for him to go on. "And that is good because… because… there.. is.. robots here?" Thess narrowed her eyes when her brother seemed to stop. "Robots!" he quickly continued. "There is robots here, and that is great! Simply wonderful! There are a lot of robots…" suddenly realisation dawned in his face and his sister face palmed.

"Welcome to reality brother, or if you could call it that. Now, which way to the Autobots?"

"I don't know, maybe we could ask that Jet." He said pointing towards a gigantic jet

"Bro, that jet doesn't look like if he wants to answer some questions from some lost kids." Thess said starting to back of. "Actually, If I'm not mistaken, that jet means trouble."

"You say that just because it was my idea…. AHHHHHHH!" Her brother jumped backwards when a laserblast hit the ground in front of him. "IT TRIED TO SHOOT ME!!"

Thess grabbed his arm and pulled him along, running down the street.

"It's not and "it" it's a "he" it's STARSCREAM!" she yelled when another blast hit the wall above them covering them in dust as they ran between screaming people and confused bots.

"GIVE ME THE ALLSPARK SHARD PUNY ORGANICS!" the jet yelled flying low and not far behind the siblings.

"Like, I don't even know what you're talking about!" Thess yelled over her shoulder, turning down a narrower street, still dragging her brother along.

"Is there some kind of reason why your staring at my as?" she growled as they kept running.

"It's something shiny in you pocked sis." He replied. She frowned and pulled out the object.

"What the…?" she stared at the shining piece of blue crystal; at least it looked like crystal.

"I think I know what he's talking about." Andrew said, grinning.

"Mute it and keep running." Thess growled putting the shard back in her pocket, not the same pocket but the one in her jacket. Suddenly the sound of sirens caused the siblings to halt in surprise.

"I don't think you have to look for you doc bot any more sis." Her brother grinned and poked his sister in the ribs. Another blaster hit the wall next to them.

"Ehy where did you learn to shoot?" the boy shouted towards the jet as he and his sister started to run towards the sirens, his sister with a large smile on her face.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

That was chapter one folks please R&R XD


	3. In which siblings gets happy

Chapter two: In which siblings gets happy

"But… that is not Ratchet! It's not even an ambulance!" Tess wined as they rushed down the street, trying to avoid being shot down by Starscream who seemed to have lost them among the panicking humans. "It's a _car_."

"It looks familiar to me." Her brother said, struggling to keep up with his sisters' long legs. "Something about the colour… Wait, isn't that Captain Fanzone?" A middle aged blond man had stepped out of the yellow car and was surrounded by armoured police forces in a second. The siblings glanced at each other before they took cover behind him.

"Hello there Captain." Tess said from her position behind the now both confused and irritated police. "Mind telling us where the Autobots are? Before the jet sees us again that is."

"Wait a… Who are you two?!" he growled turning around glaring at both of them.

"Long story, would love to tell ya but we have to MOVE." Andrew said and pulled his sister with him again as Starscream regained visual of the siblings.

"This is why I hate KIDS!" Fanzone growled as the kids disappeared in another narrow street followed by the jet that now seemed intended to take them alive, rather then trying to shoot them full with holes.

"Come here little organics, I won't hurt you..." he growled as he transformed and tried to fit in on the street.

"Why don't I believe that?!?!" Andrew shouted over his shoulder as they took another turn.

Dead end.

"Bad… this is bad…. Bad bad bad bad bad…" his sister babbled as she glanced around them.

"We can't get out!" her brother exclaimed as he glanced towards Starscream again.

"AHA! Idea! And it's brilliant!" Tess said suddenly.

"What is it?"

"We climb up on the roof, hopefully spots the Autobots and run over the roofs to them."

"That is so STUPID that…. It might even work! Lets go!" her brother said and rushed over to a ladder. But he couldn't reach it first, so Tess had to lift him before climbing up her self. Just as they got up on the roof Starscream figured out how he would fit into the street and got in.

"Great!" Tess hissed as they rushed over the roofs.

"What now, fearless?" Andrew said making his voice gruff.

"Excuse me?" his sister said confused.

"Hello? Fearless leader? Leo and Raph? Ninja turtles?" her brother said jumping to another roof.

"Ehy, one cartoon at a time glitch head, we need to find our heroes right now!" she said suddenly looking up. "Ups." A loud noise of twisting metal filled the air as Starscream transformed and flew up in the sky,

"I hate that noise!" Andrew moaned, but kept running.

"I have some good and some bad news." Tess announced.

"Lets start with the good news." Andrew huffed.

"Good news: I see the autobots, this time I'm sure. Bad news, the chance that we get to them before Starscream gets us, all but none." She said in a flat voice and pointed towards the street a few meters ahead.

"Aw slag." Her brother said.

-.-.-.-.-.-

That's all for now, will update as soon as we can XD


	4. In which siblings get even happier

Chapter three: In which siblings gets even happier

A/N Sorry for the long update, We have a lot to do and little time to sit down and write together, so this chapter is mostly written by me Thessan11

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Great, when we finally find them, we are going to die!" Andrew said with despair in his voice as he too spotted the five familiar vehicles. "What are you doing?!" he yelled as his sister suddenly slowed down and snatched something from the ground. It was a long metal rod that just happened to lay about.

"Saving our lives." she replied taking a hard grip of the pice of metal.

"What are you going to do? Challenge screamer for a duel?" Her brother asked sarcastically.

"Well, didn't think about that, I have another idea you see, just hold on to me." the blond boy looked confused at her for a second before taking a hold of her arm as she suddenly turned sharply left and...

Jumped of the roof.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Andrew screeched, closing his eyes preparing to get spread out over the pavement below. The impact never came. Instead they were gently lowered to the ground and when he looked up his sister was clinging on the the metal rod which was engulfed in a pink light. "What the...?"

"Myth Confirmed!" Thess giggled as they were sat down on the ground. "I hoped there was real metal in that thing." she still held on to the rod. Seeing her brothers confused (and horrified) stare she explained. "Metal." she pointed at the metal rod. "Is magnetic, he." she pointed towards the (now transformed) ambulance. "Has magnetic sensors or something in his arms. First episode part... 3 or whatever, Ratchet catches the train using his magnetic arms." she grinned. "I figured he could do the same to us. By the way where did Starscream go?" The siblings looked up at the sky, it was completely empty, not a sign of the seeker. Instead they were now approached by the five autobots.

Andrew didn't really follow the transformation in his sister between myth-buster-wannabe and Ratchet-addicted-fangirl. For less than a second after the Autobots had approached them, she was openly staring at the red and white medic who looked surprised and uncomfortable at the attention.

"Oh. My. GOD!" She whispered, a whisper that soon erupted in a happy string of sounds of which they could only catch. "miracle", "Doc-bot", "awesome" and "happy" all of which were repeated several times. She then proceeded with trowing her self around Ratchets foot, hugging as much as she could reach. A large "klang" was heard as three of the Autobots chin was dropped, and a much softer "thud" when Andrew face-palmed.

"Ignore her." he advised. "She is not normaly like this, normally she is a cynical and sarcastic and fond of violence. " A grin lit up Ratchets face at this, this girl seemed to be a bit like himself. Now, if he just could get her to let go of his foot...

"Anyway." Andrew continued turning to the other Autobots. "I'm andrew and this is my big sister Thess, we just ended up here thanks to... I bet Thess has figured out what already. Anyways, we were hunted by Screamer because sis ended up with a allspark fragment. How we have not figured out yet. And that is about as much we know." He smiled. Pime closed his mouth and looked and Andrew, then Prowl (who had not opened his mouth in shock) then Bumblebee and Bulkhead -who were still staring at Thess, chins at the ground – and then at Ratchet who had started to make small attempts to communicate with the exited teenager. It would have worked better hat not Thess started giggling every time he bent down to talk to her. Then suddenly she took two steps backwards, let go of Ratchets foot and closed her eyes, taking two deep breaths.

"Ok. I'm fine." she said and opening them again, smiling broadly clasping her hands together. "So what did I miss?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Finally finished XD I could not help but to put in my real life reaction on meeting the doc bot. He is my favorite bot. Ever. No matter what universe.


End file.
